Many computing devices, such as mobile terminals, e.g., cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers or the like, store or otherwise have the access to a plurality of audio files. The audio files may include ringtones, alerts, music files or recorded audio signals. A user of a computing device may desire to select one or more of the audio files to be played, such as in response to a predefined trigger condition. For example, the user may select one or more ringtones to be played in response to an incoming call. Additionally or alternatively, the user may select one or more alerts to be played in response to the satisfaction of a predefined triggering condition, such as the receipt of an electronic mail message, the receipt of a text message or the like.
In order to identify the audio files, objective information relating to the audio files may be presented upon the display of the computing device. The objective information may include the file name, the file number and/or the file format. In some instances, the objective information that is presented with respect to the audio files from which a user is selecting may be insufficient for the user to make an informed decision as to the most appropriate audio file to be selected. For example, a user may wish to make a selection based upon the audio characteristics of the audio files, such as the perceived loudness, the signal rhythm, the dynamic range or the signal bandwidth of a ringtone or alert. In order to make a selection based upon the audio characteristics, however, a user may have to select and play the audio files. In an instance in which a user is selecting an audio file from amongst the plurality of audio files, the selection and playing of each of the plurality of audio files may be time consuming. Additionally, a user may be located or otherwise situated such that the user is unable to play one or more of the audio files. For example, a user may be in a meeting, a theatre or other location in which the playing of an audio file would be disruptive or otherwise undesired.